Xander Alsandair
Summary Xander Alsandair was born to Natasha Alsandair, though, unlike most Alsandairs, he was born to be a normal child, not taken into the world of violence and grit that his brother Jack was to be subjected to his his lifetime. Though, something slipped through, as Xander saw his mother and brother using magic, fighting it out and using some wondrous ability he barely understood. He asked about it, pestering Jack to teach him, with him inevitably caving in with how he had no real options besides that. After 10 years of learning magic on his own, Xander eventually found that it wasn't so wonderous after all.... Note: Will become more complete, along with the rest of this profile, as Jack of All Trades is written. Appearance Xander Alsandair mostly wears whatever clothes he happens to have clean at the time, mostly consisting of T shirts and sweatpants. He has unkempt hair, which shines a distinctive red shade from his mother's side. Personality Xander is mostly an optimistic kid, wanting to learn more cool stuff about magic, but, in almost contradictory fashion, hoping to help as many people as he can without hurting them more then he has to. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Xander Alsandair Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: 6 in chapter 2, 16 onwards to the end of the story. Classification: Human, Alsandair Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Status: Alive Affiliation: Alsandairs Previous Affiliation: Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old.), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is in tact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing.), Soul Manipulation with weapons and magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits are unable to drain their life), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Was able to cleave through 18 year old Jack Alsandair's arm as a child, and trained for magic for 10 more years in his own time) Speed: Relativistic+ (Was able to keep pace with Jack Alsandair in his youth), At least FTL+ via phasing (Should be much faster then Jack Alsandair) Lifting Strength: At least Class E Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble.) Range: Up to Kilometers with Manipulation (Able to manipulate whatever they can sense in some way.) Standard Equipment: A steel greatsword, which he can infuse with mana to strengthen it to his level. Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to figure out how to undo an advanced lock made to completely insulate a room's sound, and observe Jack and Natasha without them noticing. Weaknesses: Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Xander, while willing to cause severe damage (As said damage can easily be healed after the fight), is deathly afraid of killing. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths